The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with drilling a subterranean well and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides a subsea pressure control system.
In the past, wellbore pressure control has been achieved, for example, by controlling drilling fluid rheology, controlling pressure applied by pumps at a surface location, and variably restricting flow of the drilling fluid from the wellbore at the surface location. These surface activities generally require some modification of surface equipment to accommodate the wellbore pressure control equipment.
However, it would be preferable to avoid extensive modification of surface equipment on facilities used for shallow, deep and ultra-deep water drilling. Furthermore, it would be preferable to control wellbore pressure at a subsea location, in order to maintain a desired wellbore pressure.